


Conga Line

by Avidreader6



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Cop Steve, Drunk Tony Stark, Grad Student Tony Stark, Hangover food, M/M, Parties, So much flirting, Steve Rogers's Motorcycle, conga lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't remember the night before until he's woken up by a phone call from a policeman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conga Line

**Author's Note:**

> This is all due to the lovely @thealidoyle sending me a Text From Last Night and then us both seeing Tony doing this to Steve.
> 
> "Well supposedly when the cops came, they say I tried to get them in a conga line like Jim Carrey in The Mask. So....yea"

The moment Tony Stark opened his eyes, he wanted to close them again. What right did the sun have to be this bright, so early in the morning? Why was he up this early anyway? Oh, right, the phone. As the ringing of his phone got louder, he rolled over and buried his head under his pillow until it stopped. When the ringing began again, he sat up quickly and immediately fell off the bed trying to disentangle himself from the sheets. 

Thankfully, he crash-landed near his phone. Fumbling to answer, he held it near his ear and croaked. “Hello?”

There was a pause on the other end. “Um...hi? Is this Tony?”

Clearing his throat, Tony sat up and leaned back against his bed. “It is if you lower your voice.”

Tony could hear the sound of laughter over the phone and did his best not to wince when the voice came back. It was softer, but still loud. “Sorry. I don’t know if you remember, but we met last night.”

“We did?” Tony tried to think back on the night before. There had been a lot of people at the party and he had had a lot to drink.The last thing he remembered was a handsome cop and Rhodey handing him another shot.

“Yeah, you, um, tried to convince me and my partner to join a conga line.”

Tony felt his cheeks heat and he banged his head back against his bed. “Conga line? Partner? Please tell me I didn’t hit on someone who was taken? Oh dear god, how drunk was I? Also, how’d you get this number?”

“You put it in my pocket actually. Should I not have called? I wanted to check up on you and make sure you’re okay. You were pretty drunk.”

Some memories of the night before began to come back and Tony groaned. “Oh my god, you’re the cop! And I asked you to conga, I am so sorry.” 

There was another laugh and Tony smiled, this cop had a nice laugh and most importantly it wasn’t making his head hurt worse. “No. It’s okay. Your party was actually the best call of the night. It’s not every night a cute drunk tries to get me to conga.”

“Cute?”

“Shit. Didn’t mean to say that out loud.” 

Tony giggled. “It’s okay. I thought it would be my hungover ass that said something stupid like how hot I thought you were.” As it sank in what he’d just blurted out, Tony groaned. “Fuck! Can you forget I said that?”

“Sorry, not happening. I think I like being the hot cop, I’ll enjoy holding that little tidbit over my partner. I could, however, be persuaded to keep my teasing to a minimum.”

Tony laughed out loud before wincing as a sharp spike of pain slammed into his head. “I like you, officer. What kind of persuasion do you require?”

“Let me take you out for breakfast? Well, it’s actually dinner for me, I just finished my shift. I know the best hangover food.”

“Food guaranteed to cure a hangover? How can I say no to that? Do you want me to meet you there, or…”

“Actually, I’m right outside. Like I said, I wanted to check on you. Make sure someone put you to bed.” 

Scrambling to get off the floor, Tony grabbed the closest clothes to him and quickly got dressed. “I know that should be weird, but I don’t care. I’ll be out in a few minutes.” 

Stumbling into the bathroom, Tony quickly brushed his teeth and went to the kitchen. At the table, he spotted Rhodey staring longingly into a cup of coffee. “Hey there, Rhodey-bear, usually the coffee works best when you drink it.”

Tony’s best friend just tilted his head slightly and glared at Tony, eyes red-rimmed and tired. “How are you so perky this early? Shouldn’t you be dead to the world for at least a few more hours?”

Running a hand through his hair, Tony tried to finger comb it, but only succeeded in making it even messier. With a shrug, he sauntered over to Rhodey and made a move to steal his coffee. Rhodey moved quickly and brought his cup to his chest, protectively. “I don’t think so, this is mine. Get your own.”

Pouting slightly, Tony bumped Rhodey with his hip. “You’re lucky I’ve got a handsome police officer waiting outside, wanting to take me to breakfast.”

Looking up in shock, Rhodey stared at his roommate. “You’re messing with me, aren’t you. You’ve got to be.”

“Nope.” Tony smirked and took a seat next to Rhodey. “Apparently, I slipped my number in his pocket and he called to check up on me.” 

Rhodey shook his head, grinning evilly, and pulled out his phone. “Tones, you gotta watch this. I got a great video of your escapades with the hot cops.” 

Cheeks flushing pink, Tony hurried over and watched in horror as his drunk self, used his best Jim Carrey impression to invite the cops to conga, complete with over the top dance moves. Watching tall, hot, and blonde manhandle him back inside and pass him off to Rhodey, Tony buried his face in his hands and watched the rest through his fingers. Between cringing, he was also able to catch the moment he passed the Officer Hottie his number. 

“Why does he want to see me? I was an idiot.”

“No clue. You were such an idiot but look at his face. He’s smitten.”

Rhodey rewound the video and Tony paid attention to his cop this time. There was a fond look in the officer’s eyes and Tony felt his heart melting just a little. Anyone who could deal with drunk him was worth a shot. 

“I probably shouldn’t keep him waiting then, should I?”

“He’s here? Now? Okay, I’m officially impressed.” 

Tony bowed dramatically. “Why thank you. How do I look?”

“Like you spent all night drinking and had to be carried to bed by your best friend.”

“Ha ha, you are just so funny.” Tony suddenly felt nervous and looked down at his stained shirt and ripped jeans. “Think he’ll still like me?”

“He liked you when you were wasted, wearing a flower crown, and inviting him to conga. You’re safe.”

Giggling, Tony waved goodbye to Rhodey and strolled out the door. When he didn’t spy a police car, he started to worry that it had all been some joke. “Over here, Tony.” 

Tony spotted Officer Hottie still in uniform, straddling a bike, with a bright smile on his face. Swallowing hard, Tony took a few steps closer. “I expected a police car, not, not, not this. You’re doing this on purpose aren’t you?” 

“Maybe a little,” blondie smiled warmly at Tony. “I’m Steve Rogers, by the way.”

Scrubbing a hand through his hair, Tony smiled shyly. “Good, that’s good, yeah. Sorry, I didn’t ask before. Or did I last night? I can’t remember a lot, but my roommate does have a video of my propositioning you and your partner.” 

Steve snorted. “I need to see that. Are you ready for breakfast?” 

“Yes! I want my hangover cure. The sun is way too bright today.” Tony eyed the motorcycle nervously. “Do you have a second helmet?”

Rolling his eyes, Steve held out a second helmet. “Of course, I do. Never know when I’m gonna have a chance to give some cute guy in an AC/DC shirt a ride.” 

At a loss to find the right snarky remark, Tony put the helmet on and walked, cautiously, toward the bike. “It won’t bite, Tony. Promise. Cop’s honor.” 

Straddling the bike, Tony wrapped his arms around Steve, immediately wanting to sink into his solid warmth. “I think I was warned about guys on bikes, but you’re a cop, so I’m not sure if it applies.”

Steve revved the engine. “That warning definitely doesn’t apply to me. Hold on tight now.”

Doing as Steve said, Tony held on tight for the entire ride. When they pulled up to the restaurant, Tony’s legs felt a little weak. Being pressed behind Steve with the vibrations of the motorcycle running through him had pushed all his buttons and he was currently very glad his jeans were old and loose. 

Removing his helmet, he found himself face to face with a smiling Steve. Steve reached forward and ran a hand through Tony’s hair, fingers moving gently through the dark brown strands. “Helmet hair?”

“It wasn’t too bad. All better now.” Steve held out his hand, “ready to go in? I promise this place has the best breakfast tacos, guaranteed to get rid of your hangover.”

Twining his fingers with Steve’s, Tony bit his bottom lip. “As long as there’s coffee, I’ll pretty much eat anything.”

Steve led them inside and to a booth. Tony found it strangely endearing that he waited for Tony to sit before sliding onto the shiny vinyl opposite him. A perky blonde waitress came and dropped off menus, and Tony did his best not to stare dumbly at the bright smile Steve gave her as he said, “thank you.”

“So, Officer Rogers, what do you recommend?” Tony flipped open his menu and began scanning the offerings. He saw all the usual breakfast foods, but there was no sign of any tacos. 

Plucking the menu from Tony’s fingers, Steve closed it and showed Tony the back. “Pick your poison. They’ll all get rid of a hangover.” Tony went back to perusing and Steve added, “also, none of this ‘officer’ stuff, just Steve.”

“I think I can get used to, just Steve.” 

Tony tried not to think about whether or not Steve would let him call him ‘officer’ after handcuffing him to the bed. Thoughts like those would only lead to Tony embarrassing himself further. Thankfully, their waitress returned before Tony’s mind could wander any further. Tony perked up as the aroma of hot coffee washed over him. He waited anxiously for her to fill his cup before snatching it and bringing it to his nose. “Hello, lover.”

Steve began to chuckle and even the waitress smiled. “Your usual, Steve?”

“Yeah, thanks, Sharon.” 

“How ‘bout you, hon?”

Tony was still whispering sweet nothings into his cup but looked up at the sound of Sharon’s voice. “Um...I want the one with bacon, sausage, eggs, black beans, and the habanero salsa.” Sharon turned to leave, but Tony called her back, “any way you could leave the coffee?”

Sharon rolled her eyes before setting the pot down on the table. Tony let out a short cheer and went back to his coffee. Steve was in the midst of asking a question when Tony let out an absolutely sinful moan. Straightening up in his seat, Steve took a sip of his own coffee and tried to remember what he’d wanted to ask Tony about. 

“Everything alright over there, Steve?”

Blushing, Steve cleared his throat. “Yeah, everything’s fine, perfectly fine.”

“You sure?” 

“Of course. I just wanted to ask you something and forgot what it was.”

Lifting his cup to his lips, Tony took another sip and let out another moan. This time, he purposely made it last and kept his eyes locked with Steve’s. Steve blushed again, and his impossibly sky blue eyes dilated. Tony let his gaze travel down Steve’s neck, and he couldn’t help but wonder if the blush went all the way down. 

“If this place’s tacos are as good as their coffee, this hangover will be finished fast.”

“If it’s not, I’ll take you to get your usual hangover food, my treat.”

“Aw, Steve. You sure know how to treat a guy.” 

“Well, it’s not every day I ask out someone from one of my calls the night before.”

Cup just at his lips, Tony looked over the rim at Steve. “Is that right?”

Sliding his foot forward, Steve rubbed it along Tony’s, making him turn red and focus on his coffee. “Yeah. I’ve had plenty of drunks slip me their number, but none were as charming as you. Or looking as good as you did in a flower crown.”

Tony began to laugh. “I still don’t know where that came from. And I’m also still amazed you came to check on me, or wanted to take me out looking like I do right now.”

Reaching across the table, Steve laid his hand over Tony’s. “You look fine, Tony. Actually, you look really good, even if I do miss the flower crown. Sunflowers are a good look for you. At least you don’t have vomit on your clothes. Our last call of the night couldn’t hold his liquor at all.”

Tony winced at that image. “So glad I’m a drunk who generally doesn’t puke.”

Before he could say anything else, their food arrived and Steve reluctantly released Tony’s hand. 

They ate in silence until Tony finished his first taco and took a big drink of his coffee. “You okay over there?”

Eyebrows scrunching, Tony took another drink. “I’m fine. That salsa’s got a kick, though.”

“I believe that is the risk you take when you go with habanero.”

Sticking his tongue out at Steve, Tony swiped a fallen piece of bacon and popped it in his mouth. “I know that. It’s why I chose it. It would either finish waking me up or make me vomit. Lucky for you, it’s waking me up.”

“Lucky me, indeed.” 

As they finished their meals, they continued to talk, and Tony found he really liked Steve. The more he learned about this cop, the more he found himself hoping for a second date, and a third, and fourth. When they check came, Tony reached for it, but Steve got there first and winked as he put his card down. 

“I asked you out, I pay. I’ll let you get it next time.”

“Next time?” Tony was excited. Steve wanted a next time too and that meant Tony would get to see him again, hopefully in something other than his uniform. 

“If you wanted. I’d like to see you again, Tony. I know my hours are pretty shitty, but I can make something work.”

Before Steve could continue to ramble, Tony stopped him. “I’d like that a lot, Steve.” 

Leaving the restaurant, Tony couldn’t stop smiling as he put his helmet on and climbed on the bike. Wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist, he felt giddy knowing Steve wanted to see him again. 

When they pulled up to Tony’s building, Tony took the helmet off and tried to hand it off to Steve. Steve just shook his head. “No, you keep it. For next time.” 

Sticking it under his arm, Tony grinned. “I will.” Scuffing his feet, Tony tried to find something clever to say but failed. “So...I’ll call you?”

“You’d better. If you call today, I’ll probably be sleeping, but I will call you back.”

“Good, I’ll call later tonight then and we can figure out our next date.” Leaning forward, Tony kissed Steve’s cheek and began to back up. Steve wasn’t having any of it and hauled Tony close for another kiss, on the lips this time. 

Standing there, dazed, Tony watched Steve put his helmet back on and drive off.


End file.
